This invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a nut for a threaded fastener that slides over the threaded portion of a screw without rotation, engages the threads when in place and then behaves like an ordinary threaded nut to draw up tightly on the threaded portion when rotated.
To secure a screw or bolt with an ordinary nut, one must find a nut with a thread and diameter to match that of the bolt. The nut must then be correctly engaged on the thread and rotated all the way down until the bolt is drawn tight. In some situations it may be difficult to get the nut to correctly engage or "catch" the threads. If incorrectly engaged or "cross-threaded" the fastener threads may be so damaged that it is no longer possible to secure it with a conventional nut. If the threaded fastener is a stud on a machine, for example, the damage done by this simple error may be costly. And in some situations, screwing the nut all the way down on a long threaded shaft may be awkward and costly.